


ברצלונה ליום אחד

by Realization (MidnightCraze)



Series: דראבלים [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, בויאן ומסי מגלים שהם בני דודים, די גילוי עריות אבל לא באמת?, זה קרה אי שם פעם בעבר, מדרגה רביעית אבל בני דודים
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCraze/pseuds/Realization
Summary: בויאן ומסי מגלים שהם בני דודים. בויאן לא יודע איך להגיב.





	ברצלונה ליום אחד

**Author's Note:**

> זכרתי שהיה מעצבן למצוא שם לדבר הקצרצר הזה כבר כשכתבתי את זה ב-2011, אבל לא זכרתי עד _כמה_ מעצבן.
> 
> אי שם בשת 2011 התפרסם שבויאן ומסי הם בני דודים מדרגה רביעית. אם תבקשו ממני מקור אני עשויה לנסות למצוא את זה.

הספה שוקעת מתחתיו כשהוא יושב עליה וקובר את ראשו בידיו, אצבעותיו נוגעות בשיערו הכהה כשהוא מתאמץ לא להשתגע מרוב היסטריה. לאו מדליק את האור בסלון כשהשמש מתחילה לשקוע והאור שנכנס דרך החלון הפתוח כבר חלש מכדי להאיר את החדר, אבל כל מה שבויאן עושה זה להמשיך לשבת על הספה או לצעוד מצד לצד בחדר. הוא לא מחליף אפילו מילה אחת עם לאו, למרות שהוא עלה על המטוס הראשון לברצלונה ברגע שהוא הבין מה קורה.

בסופו של דבר לאו מניח את ידו על כתפו של בויאן, אבל בויאן קופץ ומתרומם לישיבה ברגע שהוא נוגע בו. "אל תיגע בי!" הוא מזהיר את לאו והוא יכול לראות כאב עובר בעיניו בגלל התגובה שלו, אבל רק לרגע עד שהוא מסתיר אותו מאחורי מסכה של שכנוע.

"בו," הוא אומר ומנענע את ראשו, כמו מנסה להראות לו שהוא לא יודע על מה כל המהומה.

בויאן מתעלם ממנו וניגש לעמוד על יד החלון. הוא בוהה בשמש שנעלמת באופק, צובעת את השמיים בגוונים של אדום וכתום וצהוב, וסוף-סוף הוא יכול להרגיש את הדמעות מנסות לצאת. הוא עוצר אותן בכוח, לא מוכן לבכות עכשיו. הוא לא יכול לבכות עכשיו. קודם צריך להבין מה עושים. אבל איך הוא יכול להבין מה עושים אם הוא לא מסוגל אפילו לדבר עם לאו?

"תסתכל עליי," לאו אומר בקול שקט ובויאן מוכרח להפנות את פניו ולהביט בו. העיניים הכהות של לאו נעוצות בשלו, ובויאן לא מצליח לראות בהן שום דבר פרט לאהבה שהוא תמיד ראה בהן. לאו קם מהספה ומתקרב אליו. "שום דבר לא השתנה," הוא לוחש ומעביר את ידו בעדינות על לחיו של בויאן.

בויאן נרתע ממנו, אבל אחרי רגע נכנע למגע שהוא אוהב ועוצם את עיניו. "הכול השתנה."

"למה?"

בויאן נושם עמוק ומתרחק מידו של לאו. "אתה באמת צריך לשאול?" הוא שואל ומקמט את עיניו בחוסר הבנה ממה שעובר במוחו של לאו. איך הוא יכול לא לחשוב על זה?

"כן." תשובה פשוטה מאדם שאף פעם לא אומר דבר מסובך; אף פעם לא מסתכל על סיטואציה כלשהי כסיטואציה שקשה לפתור. פעם בויאן שאל אותו איך הוא מצליח להיות כל כך אופטימי לגבי דברים; איך הוא מצליח לא לדאוג לגבי הבעיות שנמצאות מולו – במגרש ובחיים הפרטיים כאחד. הוא אף פעם לא התייחס לבעיות, תמיד מצא את הדרך לעקוף אותן. אבל לאו פשוט משך בכתפיו ואמר לו שאחרי שהוא התמודד עם כל מה שעבר עליו בילדות הוא לא מצליח לראות דברים באופן כל כך קשה.

לאו מתקרב אליו שוב ומחבק אותו בכוח, אבל בויאן מרגיש שהוא לא מסוגל להישאר קרוב אליו. הוא יוצא בכוח מהחיבוק ומסתכל על לאו במבט מצטער. לאו כבר לא מנסה להסתיר את הכאב.

"אני לא אצליח לשכנע אותך, נכון?" הוא שואל ועוצם את עיניו לשנייה, ואחר כך פוקח אותן ומביט היישר בעיניו של בויאן.

בויאן מניד בראשו לשלילה. "אני מצטער," הוא אומר ועוזב את הבית של לאו תוך פחות מדקה, בלי להסתכל על מי שהיה האהוב שלו במשך יותר משנתיים. עוד באותו ערב הוא עולה על מטוס שיחזיר אותו לרומא ולחיים החדשים שלו. 


End file.
